Current smartphone translation software (or translation machines) have many deficiencies when translating;
First of all, the two sides of the communication must have a face-to-face voice conversation, and the two sides frequently alternately speak to the microphone of the same machine, causing a lot of inconvenience.
Second, existing translation software (or translation machines) cannot implement real-time voice or text translation of the translation machine to any call terminal (including landline telephones). Real-time calls or text translations (including recording voice and text) cannot be made to incoming or outgoing calls.
Existing translation software (or translation machines) cannot help a hearing-impaired person or deaf-mute person to communicate or translate on the phone.